Feainne Sunblossom
Overview Feainne is a mender specializing in trauma and a current Dawnmender duskward of the Sunguard. She's fierce, dignified, and sharp-tongued, but always striving to get the job done to perfection. Personality Feainne is a severe, poised woman of biting austerity. Her wit is scathing and she also, usually, doesn’t care what it sounds like. Despite this, she rarely has malicious intent with her words, but it often makes her very difficult to befriend. Her mind moves very rapidly and she is always thinking. Overthinking, at times. Because she’s often inside her own head, her outward appearance can be aloof and cold. Over the years she’s become aware of this fact and wholeheartedly embraces the shield it gives her. In times of crisis, especially those involving a patient, Feainne handles herself very well. She is cool-headed, sharp-tongued, and hard to surprise. While decades of study prepared her in terms of knowledge, her own creativity, focus, and rapid mind prepare her for changing, high-pressure situations. To her, stress is power. Despite how well she handles stress, she finds it hard to relax and even harder to take time off from her work. When the time comes that she can no longer handle it, she often seeks answers at the bottom of a bottle. She does not find them there, but it allows her mind to reset. She does not see the worth in discussing her feelings, or even acknowledging how she feels. Dignified though she is, she can be taken aback by strong emotions from herself or from others. A mentor once told her that the hardest challenge she’d face would be that of healing the mind. Whether it’s her own or a patient’s, Feainne does not know. Physical Description The elf is quiet, proud, and dignified in her demeanor. She possesses a slim and angular frame, standing at a tall 5'11''. Her pale-blonde hair is normally fastened up in a bun, the loose ends tucked behind her ears to frame her face. Sharp features carve the marble of her face, and her pale hair and golden eyes add to her almost startling severity. She's most often seen wearing pale ivories and golds. When working, she favors tactfulness and will remove any frivolities that get in her way with utmost annoyance. She usually wears a pair of white, mid-heeled boots that lace to the ankle. A small pair of rectangular spectacles sometimes perches atop her blade of a nose. History Feainne was ambitious and goal-oriented even as a child. The mildly prestigious House Sunblossom held positions in the Magisterium and expected Feainne to follow the same path. Her father disowned her and stripped her of her titles upon learning of her desire to pursue medicine instead. She left home to pursue the healing arts in Silvermoon City, and led a harsh early life dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. Eventually attending a medical academy in Dalaran and following warfare like a vulture, Feainne made a name for herself as a respected trauma surgeon. Joining the Sunguard allowed her to continue what she loves most: mending the often horrifically violent injuries of combat. She finds beauty in returning perfection to rent flesh. Now residing in Feyrintha’s reclaimed austere halls of Autumn Valley, Feainne relishes her newfound position of power alongside her wife. Her banishment from her family is a relic long-past, and she often relishes imagining the look on her father’s face if he saw what she is now: a surgeon, a wife of a demon huntress, and a commander of monstrosities. Her magical healing technique has evolved into a personal style of her own. While its source can be traced to the Light, Feainne does not pray or call upon it the way many priests do. She instead draws precious little energy and directs it in a very precise manner in order to fulfill specific tasks. For example, her extensive study of anatomy allows her to mend wounds of all kinds by knitting each bit of tissue together with the aid of magic. In contrast to other uses of the Light, she has trained herself to use it as a tool, rather than to be a tool of the Light herself. Over time, she has managed to call upon the aid of shadow magic as well. In combat, Feainne’s holy wrath is as monstrous as any demon. Light suffuses her very form and she becomes a conduit for its rapturous power. Despite her sheer dedication to perfection when mending, Feainne has come to find beauty in such radiant destruction. As an angel that relished the rush of the fall, she becomes the reason visiting Naaru first proclaim, “do not be afraid.” Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders